


In Your Hands, I Weaved Our Tragedy

by Houdidoo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Im already trying hard enough for neither of them to be dead, M/M, SORRY BUT THEY MIGHT NOT EVEN SCREW, What am I doing, alternative universe, it had proven to be quite a chore, stop tagging houdi you're stalling on this, there's an angel/demon sex tag im dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houdidoo/pseuds/Houdidoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou stepped forward, and Tetsuya knew it was too late. He didn't even bother stopping the hands of time as they started to tick once more. With the strength he had not used for nine hundred and sixty three years, if one were to count (he did), and the smile his beloved from long ago had believed to rival that of an angel's, he welcomed Seijuurou into his open arms.</p><p>That wasn't even the beginning of their downfall.</p><p> </p><p>[A story in which Aomine is not nearly as emotionally constipated as Akashi, unfortunately.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Not Quite The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> In which Houdi kinda panicked because she wrote something and decided it was a good idea to post it on a platform she was not familiar with ^ q ^;;;; Self-indulgent story again because apparently having an ongoing comic of another au is not enough to satisfy my sadistic tendencies. And because I am not in possession of 3 heads and 6 arms, I can't draw this unless I am willing to sacrifice my already fucked up sleeping schedule. I'm probably sorry somewhere down the road if I ever continue this (which, is quite unlikely, so for /that/, I'm sorry.) I also said I wouldn't write anything but as it turns out, I sit on a throne of lies.
> 
> The max characters limit for these notes could fit like half the prologue what the hell.
> 
> If you want to see the comics I first drew for this story then they're up on my tumblr. Here is a convenient link for you to copy and paste.  
> http://houdidesu.tumblr.com/tagged/obligatory-demon-angel-au
> 
> If you're curious about my other au you can check this tag.  
> http://houdidesu.tumblr.com/tagged/bodyguard-au
> 
> Warning: Messed up grammar and formatting because unbeta'd and the fact that I just want them to screw desperately but they /won't/, and that's unfortunate for all of us. Also some poor souls might be dead at several points but not yet. Ratings will change if I end up doing sth that would make you regret letting me started this.

__When I seek the reason for your imprisonment,_ _

__With voice too quiet,_ _

__And eyes so sad,_ _

__You caressed my profile,_ _

__And spoke as though_ _

__You believed your own words,_ _

_“I killed an Angel”_

 

* * *

 

 

"I mean, you’re basically asking why someone’s in prison. What did you think the answer would be you doofus??? He stole a balloon??" Midorima remarked harshly with his exaggerated gestures and Akashi almost smiled at that. He did not. He simply let out a breath in which his companion took great offense. What truly amused Akashi, though, was the fact that Midorima didn't seem to be fazed by this new information whereas usual he would have been gaping and demanding Akashi to _stop visiting an apparent murderer like some walk down the park_. May be he is a little disappointed that Midorima let it slipped so easily, but he would be lying to say he was not pleased that the other angel did not even attempt to stop him. He would not have listened anyway, as per usual. Perhaps Midorima had _finally,_ and begrudgingly, come to terms with this. His point was proven when he heard the clicking of a pair of glasses being pushed up the bridge of his companion's nose, along with a breathy sigh escaped his lips, a sign of giving in. _So easy to read, Shintarou_ , he thought to himself. He did not stop the playful smirk forming on his face this time.

 

“With that condescending smirk of yours, I'm guessing you've already assessed the situation thoroughly?” _Yet again_ .

 

“Of course. It was simply courtesy that I spoke with you about it first.”

 

“You're not going to stop visiting him?”

 

“Not at all,” said Akashi with an almost innocent smile. Midorima shuddered lightly. Really, why he was even acquainted with this self-imposing emperor at all is beyond anyone's knowledge. Except, most likely, Akashi himself. He likes to keep 'useful companionships' at his disposal. Akashi had remarked this when they first met. Midorima thought back to that particular conversation when they were much younger, even younger than they are now. He adjusted his glasses once more with a heavy sigh. This is really weighing on his youth. And he is very young . They both are at the mere age of nine hundreds years, and with their appearance resembles that of a seven-year old mortal child, their lack in experience is apparent, Akashi included. Even with his cautious nature, he still managed to make Midorima's heart, and basically everyone else's in their little circle, leapt out of his chest more often than not . Seemingly reading his mind yet again, Akashi gave him a thoughtful look.

 

“Don't dwell on it too much, Shintarou.” _I am not._ “Oh of course you are. You're an open book.” _To **you,** may be._ “Perhaps. But even Daiki has noted it several times, though. _Daiki_ , Shintarou. ” _Stop reading my mind. And what Aomine might say is no business of mine._ “Stop speaking your thoughts out loud then. And he speaks his mind well. Despite his recklessness, he has a straightforward personality.” _Unlike yours_ , Midorima could almost heard those unspoken words. Almost.

 

Thus he does what a normal person with a normal functioning brain would do and promptly shot Akashi a look of exasperation, probably some embarrassment too. Akashi silently praised his self control to not laugh in the other's face for their somewhat ridiculousness.

 

“ I know what I'm doing.”

 

“That's what a _child_ would say.”

 

“Am I not one?”

 

“... You are.”

 

“Then there you go.”

 

And that was the end of it. They fell into comfortable silence afterwards, mostly for Akashi, and partially for his companion's sanity, as they continued to stroll down the long extravagant halls of the mansion where Akashi resided, which sat naturally on the Western mountains, spanning across the horizon if one were to observe from down below. He knew Midorima still had a lot of thoughts unspoken. But if he had chosen to stay silent, Akashi simply saw no point in asking for them. They will be sorted out eventually, he was certain of it.

 

It was not that Akashi was dismissing his friend's (yes, 'friend', as reluctant as Midorima tries to come across) concern. But he was enjoying himself. For that, he was willing to risk coming back, come back to that place so far and so closed off, to see 'him' again.

 

To see Tetsuya again.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya. The name rolled off his tongue so natural yet so foreign. He did not know if it was fate, or perhaps it was Midorima's warning not to wander off to peculiar places on that particular day not too long ago,  due to the fortune readings he had done just a few moments before Akashi was about to head out. "There is a dark and malevolent energy coming from the North", he remarked, coincidentally (or perhaps not) the very direction Akashi was taking. In response, Akashi though it was appropriate to smile before leaving his precious fortuneteller to call for his name with a desperation he chose to ignore. He was not one to often ignore others, but his freedom and patience was being tested greatly leading up to this event. E ven though he was well aware of his duties and responsibilities as the one who bore the Mark. He only wanted to breathe new air for the rare day off he had had for awhile. It just so happened that the new air he wanted to breathe was 'dark' and 'malevolent' to Midorima. But it just also happened that he was not in the mood to indulge in the practice of fortunetelling at that moment. So North he went, and North was where he found Tetsuya .

 

Tetsuya , Tetsuya . Quiet and beautiful Tetsuya . Tetsuya who took his breath away as he laid his eyes on the almost ghostly feature for the first time, Tetsuya who had called him 'Seijuurou' with a familiarity of foolish lovers. In those very moments , he, too quickly, silenced the echos of Midorima's words at the back of his mind.

 

_Dark._

 

_Malevolent._

 

Impossible.

 

If anything, he would say the gently shaped profile and the way the figure in front of him was wrapped in the soft white and silky fabric of their attire was the exact opposite of those vile words. Tetsuya, gentle Tetsuya, perched silently on the old and tired oak tree, whose branches stretched out and engulfed the small figure resting within its cage of long forgotten youth.  His eyes were closed as his too pale and too thin hands caressed a water fairy, listened to its story with a silent delight. Somehow, these images had  come all too familiar to his crimson eyes, and with that, Akashi Seijuurou's breath, the Marked boy, the one to rule all infinite land of Heavens, were taken, whipped away by the wind which tucked playfully at the sky blue and silky locks of one Kuroko Tetsuya. The way he collectedly turned towards Akashi with ease and disinterest only made the boy froze even more so on his feet. Seijuurou could only marveled at the those eyes which were as calmed as the flowing river separating them, and bright as the Northern star . Those orbs reflected the never ending blue that stretched the horizon beyond his own abode that Akashi had many time observed with a strange longing that he could not quite place. At that moment, he almost understood. What, he wasn't quite sure. But he knew instinctively that those eyes, those eyes which were so apathetic, yet held such a passion that burnt his skin, were his demise.

 

May be he should have turned away then, flied off with his yet to mature wings,  the ones with feathers so pure and white, even the clouds would be envious, and never once look back again. May be Midorima words held more weight than he had initially expected, and he could have fix his own foolishness by abiding to his soon-to-be advisor and let go of the longing which gnawed at the back of his mind. But, “may be” are only empty words, muttered by the regrets he did not hold, as he stood his ground and refused let himself fall even faster under the enchanted spell he was sure the other did not cast. He didn't even flinch when the words fall from Tetsuya's lips, enveloping Seijuurou's entire being. His ears rang with an alarming screech despite the softness of the sounds carried by the wind.

 

_“Are you lost?”_

 

And Tetsuya paused. Seijuurou half interpreted such silence as an attempt for him to run away right then and there, to salvage what's left of his sanity and forget about Tetsuya forever more. But Akashi Seijuurou was not one to run. Tetsuya smiled then, albeit full of sorrow and regret Seijuurou could not comprehend. His next words sealed their fates in a cruel, never ending downward spiral even Seijuurou couldn't have seen miles away.

 

_“What is your name, little one?”_

 

* * *

 

 

May be Tetsuya really did kill an angel.

 

Because Seijuurou fell with nothing left to hold onto, except the pale hands of Tetsuya, and Tetsuya himself.

 

He barely registered the shadows creeping from behind the frail outline of Tetsuya, nor the weak and trembling wings, those that belong to the race from the world below, those that belong to a demon borne.

 

Seijuurou stepped forward, and Tetsuya knew it was too late. He didn't even bother stopping the hands of time as they started to tick once more. With the strength he had not used for almost nine hundred and sixty three years, if one were to count (he did), and the smile his beloved from long ago had believed to rival that of an angel's, he welcomed Seijuurou into his open arms.

 

That wasn't even the beginning of their downfall.

 


	2. 'May be's and 'What if's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On reminiscing the past and musing of the present
> 
> [A hopelessly-stricken-with-love Akashi is a strange and OOC Akashi and Kuroko is almost having none of his shit. So are his friends but he's not in love with them romantically.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a strange chapter to write because I did it at the ungodly hour of fuck-it a.m. and some between the 6-hr trip we were making down the states to my own misery. I got nothing, if you see any glaring mistake then blame the fact that I've had may be 1hr at most of sleep the past 48 hours and thus it is appropriately time for me to hit the sack. Not really any reason on why this is done. I was just procrastinating on something else entirely. 
> 
> Upcoming chapters won't come as fast or regularly (or at all srsly pls don't count on it) because I'm a lazy little shit.
> 
> Warning: unbeta'd just cause im still running on 1 hr fuel and not sleeping, Akashi being carefully reckless, and cryptic people put him on edge more often than not.

“ _You've gotten awfully good at this,” Tetsuya remarked as his partner's hand skillfully weave themselves through his long sky blue locks, intertwining seemingly endless braids. His hair was just that long. He was responded with a small curve of the other's lips, “is that so? I rather enjoy braiding your hair. It's quite relaxing.”  
_

“ _For you, perhaps. May I remind you that the first time you had attempted this, my brother spent three hours trying to untangle every single knot without having to cut it off completely.”_

 

“ _It would have been unfortunate.”_

 

“ _Please, feign regret at the very least.”_

 

“ _I might have been regretful then. But, appropriately, I was merely a few hundred years of age then. And you had offered to let me do it, in the first place.”_

 

“ _Five hundred and eight. And I knew you weren't perfect. I wasn't expecting such task would be the first trial in our future marriage.”_

 

“ _Practice makes perfect, Tetsuya. Am I not, now?”_

 

_Tetsuya had give him one of his **look** **s** , the one that says **yes but if you honestly think I will be admitting to that anytime soon then you are indefinitely mistaken because I am just that stubborn**. It would have been effective, most likely, if he wasn't laying on the other's lap and looking up under those thick eyelashes. His eyes truly didn't match his age. The same can be said for his face and may be body as a whole, but anyone in their right mind would know better than to dare utter those words out loud._

 

“ _I would say it's an improvement from your attempt at tugging on my hair in order to get my attention.”_

 

“ _ **Tetsuya** **.** ”_

 

“ _Of course, of course. How could I forget how young and foolish you were.”_

 

“ _I wish not to hear such words from one who is merely five years my senior-”_

 

_Tetsuya parted his lips._

 

“ _-And whose looks far conceal his true age.”_

 

_Clearly, here is one example of those who is not in their right minds. Tetsuya would have retorted with some harsh remark, but he decided instead that ignoring the other for the rest of the meeting was far better an option. His fiance, who did not have the intention to let himself be ignored, however, continued on talking as though he had not wounded the ego of a rather prideful demon just with his last breath._

 

“ _I do think the braids goes better today with your attire, compare to your usual Daxiushan, which I'd rather not question, preferably.”_

 

_Tetsuya was not very good at ignoring the other, he found out. Or may be he was just that soft against his lover._

 

“ _Ah, those were at the courtesy of Chihiro. He doesn't think it's appropriate to meet my fiance in anything less than proper, which I think is inane at best considering you and I have known each other since before you could say my name properly, or at all. But it's partly because I indulge him. He has been occupied with business over the Dragon Realm, though. And Taiga has no qualms whatsoever about how I present myself, luckily.”_

 

_And so Tetsuya had stepped out of his room that day with a long off white tunic whose sleeves hung down to his knuckles, and black pants that barely pass his knees. His lover might have quirked an eyebrow or two when they noticed he was barefooted. Tetsuya brushed it off casually, “I have wings,” and expected it to explain everything._

 

“ _It's remarkable how different you think, despite being twins.”_

 

“ _I feel the same. But he does bear a greater responsibility than I by simply being born just minutes before midnight.”_

 

“ _And here to think he could have been my fiance instead, if only you were faster.”_

 

_Tetsuya laughed, which for him, was a small breath and a curve at the corner of his lips, perhaps a small hum at the back of his throat too._

 

“ _Must you force me to visualize the thought of the Great Marked asking my twin brother, **the** Mayuzumi Chihiro, if he can braid **his** hair?”_

 

“ _I didn't ask. **You** offered.”_

 

“ _Or else we would have been stuck at the 'playfully tugging' stage until you could mutter up the courage to even brush you hand my hair without making sure that, **no, they would not fall off just like that**. I, on the other hand, was getting impatient. It was tragic, really.”_

 

“ _You make it sound like I was a fidgety little brat.”_

 

“ _That's because you were. I do find your effort to conceal it quite impressive, though.”_

 

“ _Five years, Tetsuya.”_

 

“ _Makes a difference, doesn't it?”_

 

“ _You're regrettably talkative today.”_

 

“ _I thought you needed white noise while you concentrate on the task at hand.”_

 

“ _Your words are never white noises.”_

 

“ _I'm flattered.”_

 

_The other made no comment at that, seemingly occupied with finishing the rest of the braid. Tetsuya turned his attention to the spots of sunlight peeking through the leaves of the oak tree they were rested besides. He had suggested they sat on the branches but his lover was having none of that. “You'll scratch your feet like that,” always so worrisome._

 

“ _It's done.”_

 

“ _A shame. I was getting comfortable in your lap,” Tetsuya sat up anyway. His hair which had long passed his own height had a rather casual waterfall braid, crossing from once side of his forehead down behind his ears on the other side leaving his bangs right below brushing against his eyelashes, and the rest trailed down to the ends of his strands. Tetsuya fiddled with the perfect braid in his fingers and smiled._

 

“ _Thank you, Seijuurou.”_

 

* * *

 

Looking back now, Tetsuya might have felt a sense of regret when the Council _(Think of a better one jesus)_ stripped him off of his power, his own hair – which Chihiro, and even his lover, the Seijuurou _back then,_ had gone great length in making sure it stays at its best condition. Twirling strands, now could only go so far as the nape of his neck and fleetingly sway pass his chin, Tetsuya looks down on the sleeping figure on his lap, looking no older than how he remembers the other to be almost two thousands years ago. His other hand gently caresses the shape of the other's face, and he was glad Seijuurou is fast asleep. Otherwise, he might have been able to detect the growing sadness Tetsuya has been desperately concealed behind the indifferent façade.

 

“Would you like to braid my hair?”

 

He whispers too softly.

 

This time, no answer comes. Meanwhile, time passes them by uncaringly.

 

* * *

 

Akashi is bored.

 

Akashi is painstakingly bored.

 

He sits on the throne in all of his crimson glory, face half leaning into the palm of his right hand while letting his left leg casually perch on the sit of the cushioned seat. Red orbs half looking at the counselors gathered in front of him disinterestedly and the other half just gives up entirely. He tries to not tune them out entirely with sheer will power, and even that has proven to be a hard task because they would not _shut up_ about the same ordeal over the last hour. Donning himself a red fur gown that spread down to the floor, with intricate ornamentations enhanced by precious jewels of all sorts of shades and colours, Akashi is tempted to fiddled with the decorations to pass away the boredom.

 

As they have the honour to sit and join Akashi in this meeting which were requested by the counselors, his companions all silently curse the day Akashi decided that he wanted a colourful collection of acquaintances – or 'friends', as he has reminded them many times – by his side. Because this in itself is a predicament for each and everyone of them, who seem to suffer metaphysically every time Akashi is bored. This kind of suffer is worse than the physical one because they don't know how to exactly _fix_ it. Getting out of Akashi's circle of acknowledgement seems like a great idea, except they don't hate the guy to that extend. Albeit, sometimes they do wonder if they should consider such options. Instead of really doing anything about it, they just wish he would not be so unreasonable at the worst possible of times. Aomine had learnt not to take naps in the potential presence of Akashi, for he has proven himself to be quite the playful prankster. This, unfortunately, means no nap at all. The guy might be small but he is capable of great things, scarring one unfortunate young maid and placing a dent in Aomine's pride included. The involved parties had looked at each other later and silently agreed to never speak of said event ever again. Kise also had his handful of unfortunate “incidents”. He had woken up one day in his bed – thank _God_ (which is a weird thing to say, because technically he would be calling Akashi then) – confused, as raven hair covers his vision instead of the his prideful gold. A not-so-minor freak out and too many tears later, he amused himself with the smitten looks coming from the female servants. When the housekeeper – whose age Kise would rather not dwell on – shot him a borderline flirtatious look, though, he begged Akashi to turn his hair back to normal. Akashi might have taken pity of his own waist coat covered in Kise's snot that he turned the ex-blond back to its previous glory with only a moment of hesitation and a carefully concealed smirk. It was an unpleasant experience. But Kise was thankful none of these incidents staring himself never really hurt his pride. _Nothing could really hurt the pride of someone who's a thousand years old and can cry at will, if I were to be completely honest_ , Midorima commented once.

 

Kise tried hard to bit back his all to familiar crocodile tears. He settled with a pout as the next best thing.

 

But that was that, and this is this. Akashi is bored and there's not really anything they can do to help, not that they really want to. Because as much as Aomine gets them in trouble through the unfortune that is his own existence, as Momoi constantly complains, it is still far better than the trouble Akashi – rarely but certainly more than they ever want – could get them in without getting his own hands dirty, if only for his amusement. This time is a little different. Akashi is seated on his throne, listens to the ever blabbers of his counselors, looking like a teenager who wishes he wasn't there. And that's exactly what he was, a teenager who wishes he wasn't there, on his throne, listening to the ever blabbers of his counselors. Apparently, his coronation has been pushed forward, much sooner than every single one of his predecessors, by almost a century earlier. Their reason being the one previous had passed away due to an unfortunate string of incidents, coincidentally right around the time Akashi took his first intake of air. Thus, the Heavens are left with no ruler for a far too long span of time while they get Akashi ready to ascend the throne and continue the reign. They had tried to prolonged this as best they could, but seeing how a war is brewing at the napes of their neck against the Demon Realm, and that Akashi has proven himself to be more than capable, there was no reason to leave the position empty any further. They were being extremely cryptic when Akashi questioned the previous Marked's 'unfortunate string of incidents', willing to give out no more than what they deem necessary. Akashi thinks perhaps it was not a 'coincidence' at all, that Akashi exists now, and the previous Marked does not.

 

Akashi _frowns_.

 

His friends shudder.

 

His counselors freeze like a flock of birds, terrified.

 

It takes a lot for Akashi to show irritation, let alone _frowning_ , and those old wrinkly figures know better than to agitate him further. They promptly leave soon after, not forgetting to remind him that the preparations for the coronation will take place in the matter of three days time.

 

Aomine curses them inwardly for their stupidity, mostly in the form of a drawn out groan. Midorima has to agree.

 

Akashi says nothing for what seems like forever to his four friends. In reality, it was a mere five seconds, which, in their defense, is longer than the usual Akashi trademark copyrighted pauses that never spans longer than three. Those two seconds make a difference.

 

In that silence, Akashi contemplates how thankful he is sometimes that celestial beings age much slower than mortals. His displeasure would not look nearly as effective as when he has the appearance of an old man, with dried up and decayed skin barely sticking on their sagging muscles, compare to a sixteen year old child. It is not that he doesn't want to take on his duties as he should, albeit much too early. No, his reluctancy lies with one locked away demon whom Akashi has made it a mission – a duty – to visit Tetsuya at least once every moon cycle. And the coronation could only mean an onslaught of responsibilities that he has been training to take ever since he was recognized as the Marked, which means the likeliness that he will be able to see Tetsuya, as often as he does now, is basically next to zero.

 

“What if I run away?”

 

His friend wish the silence had continued forever.

 

“Akashi...” Midorima starts pushing up his glasses irritatedly, green locks shifted slightly on his forehead, “I do hope you realize your jokes aren't as funny as you might have hoped...”

 

“Except that time, when he casted that illusion spell on Aominecchi, of course! It was hysterical to see him walked around with the servant's dress for three days straight!” Kise runs his mouth before he could stop himself.

 

“Ha ha! Yea- Wai- He did _what_?”

 

“... Nothing. He did nothing.”

 

Aomine's natural intimidated facial features along with dark skin and dark blue hair would have made him the perfect demon if only his wings weren't so white and fluffy. But Tetsuya's appearance proves to be an oxymoron of this statement. Thus, Akashi digresses while Aomine locks Kise's head in his arms and _almost_ chokes the air out of the other's lungs.

 

“Ow ow oW OW OW why _ME_?!” Kise screeches.

 

Akashi spends another five seconds blinking once, twice, slowly, very slowly, all the while contemplates his choices in companionships. Sure, there were tremendous potential in both Kise and Aomine; but he isn't so sure he is willing to put up with their endless bickering. He crosses the thought off of his mind, in the end. They are just _that_ good at what they do.

 

“Akashicchi!! Please stop hi- Not the face! NOT THE FACE!”

 

In the near future anyway.

 

“Are you really going to run away, Aka-chin?” Murasakibara asks in a slow tone, dragging out the syllables with his barely moving tongue. Akashi glances from where he sits, shifting his attention on his titan of a friend with a thoughtful sigh.

 

“No. You know I would not. I'm simply contemplating the possibilities-”

 

“Which I would not have any objection if they were limited within the usual boundaries,” Midorima chides, barely minding the fact that he might have interrupted Akashi's mid-speech, “really, this whole ordeal with this 'Tetsuya' has been inflicting a negative influence on your thoughts and judgement, Akashi.”

 

 _In the near future_ , Akashi reminds himself.

 

“I know what I'm doing.”

 

“That's what a _child_ would say. And no, you know well enough we are not children anymore.”

 

Akashi is tempted to use his own height as a counter argument, but thinks better of it. He instead removes himself from the unpleasant warmth of the throne, waves his hand and collectively casts a small spell, breaking Aomine and a crying Kise apart. With that settled, he heads for the door. Before Midorima could say another word over the sounds of Akashi's shoes thumping evenly on the carpet, his voice echos with finality.

 

“Blame it on the rebellious phase, then.”

 

* * *

 

Tetsuya is letting the water fairies weave his hair – which has not grown even an inch from where it rests on the nape of his neck ever since they first met – into small tiny braids when Akashi arrives. They have used an assortment of flowers to decorate the blue locks and Akashi takes delight at the sight. He thinks the soft pastel purple of _Forget Me Not_ looks lovely on Tetsuya's pale features.

 

Akashi sometimes catches himself thinking how _better_ Tetsuya would look with celestial wings, instead of his own, black and still dirtied with the dust of immaturity. They sat unnaturally on his back, too small, too tainted. Seijuurou is well aware how an actual demon wings should look. He has several times observed Kagami Taiga during the many meetings they've had, when the Demon King would come to negotiate the terms for a prolonged peaceful time. He looks at Seijuurou with anger sometimes, when their eyes would lock in a fleeting moment and Seijuurou returns with his own inquiring look. Because honestly, for a man as straight forward and earnest as Kagami Taiga, Seijuurou is almost surprised he has something to hide. But he digress, there is no point prying into places he isn't welcomed. The merit of those intervals, however, is that the Marked has the chance to observe the other's wings, how they span far and wide, majestic and appropriately fearsome. They wouldn't look at fitting on Tetsuya as they do Kagami, but Seijuurou is certain of one thing. Those wings that lurk behind Tetsuya doesn't belong.

 

They _shouldn't_.

 

“I honestly wonder when you will take my confession of murdering an angel seriously, Seijuurou.”

 

In all of his musings, he still likes the way his name rings when Tetsuya calls him.

 

“Perhaps never.”

 

Seijuurou also wonders if Tetsuya would let him braid his hair one day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you sometimes just have so much difficulty describing something that you had to sketch it out to make things easier?
> 
> Still didn't make it easier...


	3. Who he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima is dramatic. Kise is apparently stupid, so is everyone else cause it's like 1am I'm sorry. Akashi still speaks so little in my AU. Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u expected me of all people to update regularly, or at all, you are so wrong lmao. What is updating? I certainly don't do it. Wrote this chapter cause I just finished a painting hw and I am stressed and there is an essay I'm not writing and it's due soon and I have no excuse of why this chapter exists is what I'm essentially saying. Quoting Hamlet cause I can stop judging me thanks.
> 
> Un-edited because again, it's 1 am. I'm gonna sleep. Probably going to proof and edit so hard later when I actually have time bye.
> 
> Edit: Okay so roughly edited this chapter cause lmao I really did write this at 1am.

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;_  
 _Doubt that the sun doth move;_  
 _Doubt truth to be a liar;  
_ _But never doubt I love._

 

_For no matter how many days hath passed thee by,_  
 _I shall wait_  
 _And yearn_  
 _Same as the time thee painted mine eyes  
_ _With poisoned lavender._

 

_Thus, come hither, thine own declaration of love._

 

* * *

 

 

Midorima could only stare, gaping words he could not form, for good reason. No, he did not know who Kuroko Tetsuya was. He could only imagine from the vague descriptions Akashi was giving him, as though Tetsuya was his own treasure to keep. And may be it should have stayed that way, because Tetsuya was a criminal and having multiple people in on this secret had not sounded like a good idea. But Aomine insisted, and Kise insisted, and Midorima was curious, and Murasakibara could not careless. In the end, Akashi had allowed them to tail behind him to his barely weekly prison visit nowadays – courtesy of the council.

 

Prison, yes. Sometimes Midorima wonders if Akashi remembers he's visiting a supposed murderer, confessed by the very person in question. He had not minded it too much at first, simply because it wasn't adding up how a Demon could take a life of an angel without sacrificing his own. The Judges are not forgiving, and such a crime would not have ended so peacefully and quietly. The fact that this demon is locked up in this place which rivals a celestial garden itself– granted, for eternity – doesn't appear to be a spoken truth. Midorima assumed said Demon had stated so on a whim as an attempt to drive Akashi away, but found himself too far in on his own lies, he does not bother coming clean anymore – seeing how Akashi could not careless.

 

But none of them could even begin to comprehend the darkest part of history they're about to learn, the past of one Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

The Underworld has always been a rather peculiar place, as compared to Heavens. Certainly, Heavens might as well be seen with the exact point of view from the Underworld. History stated their interactions to have lasted a long and peaceful time. Both worlds lived harmoniously in conjunction with one another, along with the human world in between and the Dragon Rift located near the borders of the Underworld. But time of peace came to an end about 5000 years ago. A war broke out when the Marked of Heavens fell. He died of mysterious circumstances, speculated to have been murdered. In his place, Akashi Seijuurou was born. The Underworld was blamed for the act which they denied vehemently. Thus, sparked the war which would last for seven hundred years that inevitably ended in the Hell Fire, and almost the fall of the whole reign of the Underworld empire. For, even without the Marked, Heavens are empires of strong warriors, thus, they held out with ease. While the underworld, a race of superior intelligence and tactics, yet falls short in sheer brute strength, barely kept up with the fight. A large number of casualties fell upon the Underworld. If it was not for the help of Dragons, a race co-exist and seemingly dependent on the Underworld, they would have found themselves in a rather undesirable predicament. When the King found they could not afford to keep the war going any longer than it had, he and his brother came to Heavens with a Treaty of Peace, taking the blame for the death of the Marked. And promptly, the war ended with the conditions that the Underworld will now, every one hundred years, come to Heavens and report the conditions of the both the Underworld and the Dragon Rift. In addition, Heavens officials become a part of the Underworld Council, under the King. Their job is to monitor and making sure the empire is not going to riot against Heavens. Clearly, the current King, Kagami Taiga – the same person to have signed the Treaty – is in no way pleased with these arrangements, but he complied for the sake of his people. He even stated himself that his race is guiltless, and that time will surely prove their innocence, as long as Akashi continues to exist, a comment that caused Akashi to quirk an eyebrow at the overwhelming presence of the King in comparison to Akashi's small and immature figure at the time. That, however, never came up again in the meetings in the following years. Akashi surely thinks about it from time time, but he deemed unnecessary for if the moment is not right, there is no point being bothered by something that the other party is not talking about anymore. And even if they wanted to do any research about the Seven-Hundred-Year War, the resources are extremely limited. Most of the documents regarding the subject is highly secured, and only The Judge, along with selected members of the Council have access to it. Information on the history of the Underworld Empire, while not as at the level of security as those on the War, they are kept hidden, and is quite a task to get to. Midorima managed to dug out a few dusty documents on the Underworld Imperial Palace late Princes and Princesses. But nothing of importance, except they like to dress themselves extravagantly, and pride themselves in doing so. At least, as far as he could assume.

 

So after that little adventure into the back of the Royal Library, Midorima simply put the found documents back into its place, thinking not too much of them, and moved on.

 

That is, until today.

 

Until he takes one look at Kuroko and understands. He understands why Kuroko is locked in a celestial garden, why he had claimed to the crime of murdering an Angel yet not immediately sentenced to death.

 

Because Kuroko Tetsuya is not just any Demon.

 

He is the third prince in line for the throne of the current Imperial Throne of the Underworld, twin to Mayuzumi Chihiro, second prince in line. Both are brothers of Kagami Taiga, the current King and absolute ruler of the Underworld.

 

And everything falls into places so fast, Midorima could only gape at the sight he had a chance to glimpse at in that small storage room. Because as beautiful as the portrait he had seen, with exquisite garments, with eyes so deep they held a whole universe within, with hair so carefully braided and decorated, it was documents on _late_ Princes and Princesses.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya is not supposed to be _alive,_ let along looking at Midorima straight in the eyes and _breathing_ like a live person would.

 

He was stated to die during the war and that was it. Nothing else, which was understandable. People die all the time through wars in history. So it was not something to be taken note of. Except, it should definitely be taken note of because here he is, possibly in the flesh, same face, same eyes, slightly – vastly – different hair length. Midorima would have figured everything out much sooner, if only the name on the portrait was not scratched out. At this thought, he paused with a screeching sound in his head and looked over to Akashi so fast he is sure he almost dislocated his own neck, only to find Akashi staring back with him with a knowing expression.

 

_This bastard._

 

“You _bastard_. You knew all along, didn't you?”

 

“You would have become a hindrance in my pursuit,” the Marked has the nerve to smile as those words fall from his lips. Midorima finds his vision blurred with so much rage that only when his knuckles make the crunching impact with Akashi's cheek that he realizes he has punched the other. Aomine, Kise could only stare in shock while Murasakibara jumps in immediately to hold Midorima down.

 

Kuroko watches them from the other side of the river, not surprised, but showing a rather strange and sombre expression.

 

“He's supposed to be _dead_.”

 

“I know,” Akashi spits out the blood in his mouth, dyeing the grass beneath him with spotted red.

 

“But he's alive.”

 

“Presumably, yes.”

 

“Akashi, he said he killed an angel,” at this point, Midorima spat out his words as he struggles to free himself from the tight lock of Murasakibara's arms. Aomine and Kise are still trying to process what on earth had made Midorima acting the way he is. His words sink into their minds slowly, “do you even know what this means?”

 

“If I didn't, I wouldn't have erased his name on the portrait.”

 

“You. _Fucking_. _**Bastard**_. Are you out of your mind?!?” Midorima voice raises as anger shakes his entire body.

 

Akashi looks at him as though that answers everything. Every other member of the group could only stare at the two in disbelief. Aomine, surprisingly, glances over to where Kuroko now standing.

 

“You don't mean-”

 

Midorima takes the chance as Murasakibara loosen his grip to detatch himself and storms over to where Akashi is, gripping his collar with all the strength he could muster, he grits out his words.

 

“Why did you come back? Does love make you this stupid, Akashi?”

 

Akashi parts his lips, when an unexpected voice is heard.

 

“STAY WHERE YOU ARE!”

 

Everyone halts their movement as Aomine's voice resonates through the air. They then proceed to directing their visions where Aomine is looking with eyes that are ready to strike the first hit. There, Kuroko stands in the river. They were so occupied with their fight that no one noticed the prisoner walking steadily to where they are.

 

Yes, prisoner.

 

As nice and beautiful as this place is, this is a jail. A jail to hold one of the biggest and most offending crime in the history of every existing worlds there are.

 

Midorima could only whisper, “you did it, didn't you?”

 

No answer came.

 

“Don't play this game with me, you murderer,” his expression dark and deadly.

 

“Shintarou, seize your lips,” Akashi grips his companions wrists a little too tight as his voice lowers an octave, his eyes dark and unamused.

 

“Don't you dare, Akashi. Don't you dare. You can not cover for him. You are not allowed to. Do you even understand the weight of the situation we're facing?”

 

“Uhm.”

 

Everyone turns to Kise, still sporting a rather confused expression.

 

“I'm uh sorry to interrupt your passionate speech but, how do I put this... What is going on?”

 

Absolute silence.

 

Kuroko almost laughed, almost. He thought it would be extremely inappropriate, considering his position in the situation at hand.

 

Aomine doesn't even hide the pity he's radiating as he pats Kise on the back. _M_ _an, how can you be so slow. I feel sorry for you_ , practically written on his face as the words go unsaid.

 

“No... I absolutely do not want to hear that from you, of all people. Please don't say it,” Kise retorts.

 

And Kuroko snorts, promptly making Midorima five shades angrier than he has been.

 

“You idiot! How are you not even grasping the situation? Aomine is supposed to be the stupid one here!”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Do you not understand?”

 

“Shintarou.”

 

“He is locked in this place because he had committed a crime.”

 

“ _Shintarou_.”

 

“Akashi, don't you stop me,” making one last eye contact with the Marked before pointing his finger at Kuroko, Midorima's voice is full of disgust, “if everything is as he stated, and the time frame matches, this man here is responsible for the murder of the late Marked, the precedent of our current one, Akashi.”

 

The words fell out so naturally and smoothly that the silence which follows is almost too heavy and overwhelming. It continues until Murasakibara decides he is hungry and if this conversation is not moving forward faster, he'll be late for his afternoon snacks.

 

“If he indeed killed the previous Marked, then why is he not dead himself?”

 

“Allow me to introduce myself, as I'm assuming only two of the people I'm looking at has any idea who I actually am,” Kuroko speaks for the first time since they arrived, effectively cutting anything Midorima is about to say, “My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, third prince in line for the current Throne of the Imperial Palace. My father was the previous King, and my mother was his mistress, the Queen. She gave birth to my twin brother, Mayuzumi Chihiro, and I. The current King is Kagami Taiga, son of the late Queen who passed away before the King re-married with my mother. I am imprisoned here not because I killed the previous Marked. I am here because they couldn't prove I have done it, and that I'm the only suspect, for I was the only person together with him at the time of the assassination.”

 

“Then shouldn't that be enough evidence you've done it?” Asks Midorima with an unforgiving tone.

 

“I'd like to see myself as a perfect scapegoat, really. Because whoever did it, knew when the two of us would be alone.”

 

“Wait, wait. Why were you two alone?” Kise continues to be a confused Angel.

 

“We used to meet weekly, sometimes twice a week if we could manage, the previous Marked and I. It was a routine, really, spending time with the person you're about to marry. Though, it went on for about nine thousand years before he even thought of asking for my hand,” Kuroko says casually as he fixes his attire, he has not been paying attention to his appearance for awhile, “I'll be honest, if he was being married into the Imperial Palace, I would have cracked the question five thousand years earlier. Save everyone the trouble.”

 

It is now appropriate for Aomine to be confused.

 

“You're saying that as though you both were engaged?”

 

“That is what I'm saying, yes?”

 

Midorima gapes for the second time since they arrived.

 

“What?”

 

Kuroko sighs. This is becoming increasingly bothersome. Akashi should be saying something soon.

 

“I supposed they kept those documents protected quite well? I am the fiance of the previous Marked, supposed co-ruler of the present Heavens, before he went and almost died on me, that is.”

 

“Tetsuya, I said I was sorry.”

 

Kuroko could almost hear the sound of Akashi's friends' jaws dropping on the soft grass.

 

“For the years I waited, not enough. Especially when I know you still don't trust me.”

 

“You're sharp.”

 

“For a potential murderer, I assumed I should be.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be lucky if this fic even reaches chapter 5 aha ha ha.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello what am I doing. 
> 
> As you can probably tell, I don't write too often. And that won't change soon so whatever man.


End file.
